


leviathan

by blynrin



Series: there's no such thing as a fairytale ending [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kinda, Leviathan Castiel, dean secretly loves cas fyi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blynrin/pseuds/blynrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wasn't Cas, and when Dean needed to talk to someone about the angel's mess, he realizes the only person that came close was the angel himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	leviathan

**Author's Note:**

> blah
> 
> my tumblr! (iwonthurtdean.tumblr.com)

The sharp bite of the water hitting his knees doesn't stop Dean from following Castiel's possessed body into the lake. He's pulled back by Sam and Bobby, though, before he could get too far.

Standing on the shore, he watches Leviathan controlled Cas disappear beneath the surface, as he's left with nothing but a drenched, blood-stained trenchcoat and a shoulder throbbing in the form of a handprint (one that's long gone).

He wants to scream, to fight, to kill whatever he can get his hands on, but he knows it's useless.

Dean is left, again, without his angel and there's a certain emptiness in his chest, a hollow feeling he suspected was from the fact that he and Cas shared some kind of "profound bond" and now that Cas was dead and gone he was feeling it within his soul, the place where the angel's grace had once been linked with his.

"Dammit Cas...." he mutters instead as the trenchcoat gets folded up and tucked into the trunk of the Impala.

He realizes that this isn't something he can talk to Sam about, not really.

Despite his brother's pansy emotional stuff, he isn't the angel, Dean's best friend who (despite being like a brother) wasn't actually related to him. He wasn't Castiel.

Castiel, who Dean despised at first, but then wormed his way into a spot by his side.

Castiel, who risked himself to pull Dean from Hell.

Castiel, who full-on rebelled against Heaven and stopped the apocalypse with the brothers, all in the name of freewill.

Cas, who could understand him completely with the tilt of his head or an intense look from those blue eyes, and misunderstand him so much when he made the simplest reference.

Cas, who held him in silence as he sobbed over the loss of his brother to the Cage.

Cas, who gave Dean everything he needed and stole it all away when he decided to play God, rip Sammy's mental wall down, and then go and get himself killed while bringing God's worst creations onto the earth.

No matter how much he loved Sam, his little mess of a brother, he wasn't his angel, his complicated best friend,

Castiel.


End file.
